The Varden's Only Hope
by puddlemore united 4ever
Summary: It's Varden's last stand against Galbatorix, and Eragon is their only hope. Can he exploit what may be Galbatorix only weakness? Please review!
1. Moving On

Chapter 1:

Moving On

Eragon sighed.

As he walked into the camp outside Feinster, he reached out with his mind, but only felt the sorrow and misery of the people. And these were the one's not hurt, for he had already tended to those._ Why must so many die?_ he asked his magnificent blue dragon, Saphira.

_All because of one mad rider._

It all began when Eragon found a blue egg in the Spine. He then traveled to Gil'ead, saved Arya, and then found the Varden in Farthen Dur, the dwarf mountain. During a battle there, he killed the Shade Durza, but had a terrible injury from a slash across his back. He then traveled and trained in Ellesmera under Oromis and Glaedr, the only Rider and dragon to have survived the fall. When there, he was transformed into an elf-human hybrid. Then he returned to the Varden to fight in the Battle of the Burning Plains. After returning to Farthen Dur to ensure the dwarfs' help, he went to Ellesmera to get a new sword and complete his training. It was then he received Glaedr's Eldunari. When he returned to Feinster and won the battle, he also learned of the death of Oromis and Glaedr through the Eldunari.

"Hello, Eragon!" called a voice behind him.

He tuned around and spotted Roran striding towards him. "Roran! How have you been? Here, come to my tent. Its right over there." Eragon pointed to a large tent. "You can tell me everything that's happened."

They ducked into the tent and Eragon pulled up a second chair to a small table. "Sit! You must be really tired. I want to hear of everything that's happened to you." So Roran recounted his story of cutting off the supply lines of the Empire and encountering the men that wouldn't die. Roran then told him of the mission to the small village where he had killed many men, but whipped for insubordination, at which point Eragon cried out, "How could they? If you hadn't done that, you would all be dead!"

"I know. But I do not regret my decision. I would have done the same thing again." Eragon nodded. "But what have you been up to?"

Eragon faltered. Here he would have to make a decision. _I don't know if I should tell Roran about the Eldunari._

_I hate saying it, but I think not. If Galbatorix captures him, he will first torture him for everything he knows about the Varden and us. If he knows we are trying to destroy his Eldunari, he will take many more extra steps to guard them. As long he doesn't know we know about Eldunari, we can have the element of surprise._

_I hate it also, but I agree._ So Eragon told his story, telling him about Oromis and Brom.

"Wow. Another Dragon Rider. I only wish he could have helped earlier. And Brom!"

"Eragon, sir?" called a voice outside.

"Come in."

It was Jarsha, the messenger. "Lady Nasuada would like to see you at once, sir."

"Thank you. Come on, Roran we should not keep her waiting."

So Eragon and Roran left for Nasuada's tent, taking one more step towards Uru'baen and defeating Galbatorix.

**Hey? What's up? I'm sorry if it was slow, but unlike Christopher Paolini, I don't kill main characters or attack mortal enemies right off the bat. But more is coming soon. I promise!**

**Long live Angela and Blagden.**

**Puddlemore United 4ever!**


	2. Plans

Chapter 2:

Plans

Nasuada was pacing back and forth when she heard the guards. "Eragon Shadeslayer and Roran Stronghammer and here to see you."

"Finally. Let them in." Eragon and Roran entered the tent and sat down at a large table. "If you will be kind enough to wait a moment, Arya will soon join us." Almost immediately, the guards called out Arya's arrival. "Yes, let her in." Arya entered and sat. "I have called you here to discuss plans for conquering Belatona. I have a simple plan. As we arrive, we will surround the walls to prevent any surprises. Among the Varden, I will organize groups to breach the gates. Roran, you will be in charge of the getting through main entrance. Eragon, you and Saphira will be supervising and assisting where possible. Arya, you and the Elves will spread yourselves outside the walls, giving Eragon energy and searching for enemy spell casters. Am I clear?"

Roran and Arya agreed, but Eragon asked, "What of when we enter?"

Nasuada scowled. "I was coming to that. When we gain entrance, the groups will separate to assist the other entrances. After that, we will kill the soldiers, or have them surrender if they haven't sworn to Galbatorix in the ancient language. If we're lucky, many will not have sworn, and will surrender and join the Varden."

Roran nodded. "It sounds like a good plan. When can I organize my group?"

"As soon as possible." Roran smiled and left the tent. "And Arya, you may go inform the other elves." She rose silently and left.

Nasuada faced Eragon. "Have you told him of the Eldunari?"

"Not yet. I long to do so, but a secret must remain a secret. Even if it from my own cousin. He has not learned to shield his mind well, but once he is able to keep his thoughts safe, I will tell him."

Nasuada nodded and asked, "And what of your plan? How are we going to destroy them?"

"I am working on a plan. I will present it to you as soon as possible. We only have one chance at this, so it must be perfect. If we cannot do it right, all may be lost."

Nasuada bowed her head. "Yes. But try to have your plan ready by the time we reach Dras-Leona. I would like to destroy them before we reach Uru'baen. It would give us a much bigger chance."

"I will try my best."

**REVIEW!**** I want to hear what you guys have to think of my story. It helps a lot.**

**Puddlemore United 4ever!**


	3. Belatona

Chapter 3:

Belatona

Nasuada shivered. It wasn't the cold. No, she had learned to withstand those from the cold nights in Tronjheim. It was the waiting. Not knowing what would happen. Without any surprises, they could capture Belatona.

But there would surprises. There always were. Though she tried her best, nothing ever seemed to go according to plan. _Magic,_ she cursed in her head, but she knew it was necessary to the war.

Roran approached her. "Everything is ready to attack the main gates. Give the word and we can the gate down before the hour, if all goes well."

Nasuada nodded her approval. "As soon as I get word from Eragon," but even as she said it, she heard his voice inside her head. _All is clear. Their guards have not spotted us yet._

_Good._ She replied._ We still have the element of surprise._

Several second later, some of the army ran out and attacked the south gate. As the alarm was raised, the guards rushed out to meet the army. Taking advantage of the sudden confusion, Roran rushed out and his group, mostly villagers of Carvahall, prepared to get through the walls while the archers took what shots they could at the guards.

And then there was Eragon. Dropping from the clouds, he drew Brisingr and began to assist in the opening of the main gates. Muttering a few words, the guards dropped at their posts. Roran and his group then entered the city in a manner of seconds. As they entered the city, Nasuada stopped Eragon. "Did you kill those guards? For you should know that we could use more soldiers."

"I thought of that. They are merely asleep. As soon the battle is over, find me and I shall awake them."

"Thank you. We need as many soldiers as possible." Eragon nodded and charged into the city and into the fray of the battle.

Eragon's voice boomed much louder than seemed possible, "We do not wish to kill you simply for the sake of killing you. If you have not sworn fealty to Galbatorix in the ancient language, you may lay down your arms and we will not harm you. If you wish, you may join us, and rid this world of Galbatorix once and for all." Nasuada saw many soldiers lay down their arms immediately, relieved they were given a chance to live. But still some roared and charged at Eragon, waving their swords above their heads, those of about twenty. A few less than half dropped where they stood, due to Eragon's magic. Several were roasted where they stood by Saphira's fire. Eragon slashed through one man's armor and stabbed another before she had time to blink. Oncoming members of the Varden killed 5 more, though one got a painful slash upon his thigh, and he would never be able to walk straight again. Saphira, either by tooth or claw, killed the last few.

Eragon shouted, "Go on! Find more soldiers. But don't steal or kill needlessly." The Varden dispersed.

Nasuada nodded at Eragon. "Good. But this battle is not over. Search for enemy spell casters. Do not rest until every one has been weeded out."

He agreed. "As you wish," and sped off into the city.

Nasuada shivered. This is where something goes wrong, she thought to herself.

I decided to leave it at a small cliffhanger because I need more time to think about the story. Sorry I haven't got a new chapter up fast enough. I have barely had time to do much but homework. It will probably be a couple weeks before I get a new chapter up, but that is no reason not for you to REVIEW. Tell everyone about my story. Even your pets. Inanimate objects. ANYTHING.

**With Love,**

**Puddlemore United 4ever**


	4. Arrival

Chapter 4: Arrival

As Eragon stabbed the last soldier in the most recent onslaught, he slid off Saphira and walked into the nearest abandoned house. _Keep me safe_, he warned Saphira.

_You know I will, little one._

Eragon climbed to the top of the stairs and sat near the window, opening his mind, searching for any of the elfin spellcasters. Feeling anther mind, he asked, _Who is this?_

_It is I, Blodhgarm_

_Thank you. How are the other elves?_

_Good. No losses. We successfully eliminated most of the city unfriendly spellcasters. We caught most by surprise before the Varden entered the city._

_That's great news. Anything else?_

_Nothing._

Suddenly, Saphira's voice broke in. _Eragon, get down here now!_ Eragon, surprised by Saphira's alarm, jumped. He rushed down the stairs to find her staring into the sky.

Eragon looked into the northeast to find a red dragon flying towards them.

Murtagh!

**It's short, I know, but it sets up great for the next chapter. I should finish writing the next chapter by next week, which means I'll have it up in two weeks.**

**Your pets and inanimate objects didn't review. : (**

**Yours truly,**

**Puddlemore United 4Ever**


	5. Shock

Chapter 5: Shock

Hit after hit.

Blow after blow.

Neither Rider was willing to give up, no matter how much fatigue or injury. "You…have improved," panted Murtagh, atop his deformed red dragon.

Only weeks earlier, they had been fighting with Oromis, Eragon's Elvin teacher, who was also a Rider. Oromis had died, but his golden dragon Glaedr was partially alive through his Eldunari. Luckily, Glaedr had cut off the last several feet of Thorn's tail before he died. This was one of the reasons this battles was so intense. Without Galbatorix's Eldunari, Murtagh would have no chance.

For Eragon, this battle was going exactly as planned. Thorn's missing tail end was seriously affecting his flight. He tiring much faster than Saphira since he had to use a lot more energy to turn, as dragon's tail's served a similar purpose as a rudder.

As Saphira darted passed Thorn to take advantage of his tail, Eragon was hit with sudden inspiration. _Saphira, I need you to stay calm and trust me._

_Sure, but this better be good._

Eragon held his hands in the air in a signal of resignation. "I quit. You win." Eragon sheathed his sword and tossed it to Murtagh. Murtagh grabbed the sword, and suddenly suspicious, muttered a spell that bound Eragon in place.

_Did you think about this possibility? What are you doing?_

_Calm down, its fine, I just need to focus._

Murtagh circled around Eragon to make sure the spell worked, then unsheathed the sword, and held it close to his face for examination. "Nice sword. I see you named it…"

_Brisingr!_

The sword suddenly caught fire, searing Murtagh's face and arms. Murtagh's break in concentration allowed Eragon to break through the spell binding him. "Gath sem sverd un lam iet!" The sword rushed to his hand. "Brisingr!" Eragon yelled, and lunged forward at Murtagh. Thorn at the last possible second, turned, the sword plunged into his side, and in the next instant, both were plummeting down toward Belatona. Eragon, realizing what he had done, sat in shock. A voice entered his mind. _Eragon, do something!_ Saphira went into a vertical dive. Eragon used a quick spell to slow their descent before letting rest on the ground.

Eragon rushed out and found Murtagh unconscious on the ground. "We're gong to have our have our hands full when he wakes up and finds his dragon dead," he told Saphira.

**I'm sooooooo sorry about the wait. Thank you for the reviews EragonFyre72, and the mention in your story. I will try to get another chapter up during the holidays.**

**Until Next time,**

**Yours truly,**

**Sincerely,**

**With love,**

**Puddlemore United 4ever**


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a year… time flies, doesn't it? I have decided to give up on my story. It's an unpopular decision, I know, but writing an Inheritance story to fit into Paolini's guidelines, to match his style of writing, hasn't given me the chance to be as creative as I would like to be. Others may look forward to this challenge, but, unfortunately, I don't. I will try to write fan fics for other stories, if you liked what you read here. I thank you all for the reviews. Even by your inanimate objects. If you liked the start of my story, Eragonfyre72 has offered to take it over. He can do a better job with it. I'm looking to start a different kind of story… maybe a comedy, or a video game. I'm not sure yet, and I won't be writing often, though I'd like to.

Yours truly,

The one and the only,

Puddlemore United 4ever

p.s. Anyone want a brief and totally unrealistic ending?


End file.
